1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved method and apparatus for treatment of nuts to control and reduce the level of potentially harmful microorganisms thereon. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such methods and apparatus wherein nuts are treated by application of water to the surface thereof followed by subjecting the nuts to infrared radiation sufficient to effect microorganism reduction; in preferred forms, the nuts are subj ected to plural cycles of moisturization/infrared radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,244 (incorporated by reference herein) describes improved tunnel-type infrared drying apparatus wherein a belt carrying a product to be dried is passed through an elongated drying tunnel equipt with a series of infrared heaters. If desired, the belt has associated agitators along the length thereof for agitating the product to ensure even infrared drying.
It is known that nut varieties such as almonds can carry significant quantities of harmful microorganisms such as Salmonella enteritidis. A large proportion of almonds are roasted prior to consumption thereof, and this technique is generally deemed adequate for control of S. enteritidis and other harmful bacteria. However, significant amounts of almonds are not subjected to roasting and are used as food additives and the like. In tle case of these urroasted nuts, the microorganism problem remains largely unresolved and there has been no truly efficient, cost-effective way of almond treatment.